Event of the Year
by scarlet's.guarded.heart
Summary: What would happen if the Principal of Seika High suddenly wants to organize an event for the school before the school year ends and trusted Misaki to do it? Trouble seems likely, but the one thing she's bothered about is her boyfriend Usui leaving Seika
1. Chapter 1

**First Maid-sama fan fic! I hope you all will like it! **

**I do not own Maid-sama or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Although I wish, I could have one of Usui's polo shirts.. *smirk **

**Just to be clear, the timeline is after the field trip. And the words with asterisk after it are vocabulary, if don't know any Japanese words. ;)**

_Ugh. Why does Seika have to do this? I barely know anything about this school event! _Misaki thought as she walked on the hallway going to the Student Council room. As she passed to the different classrooms gloomily, she saw the students working on some designs for the gym and she thought, _I'm the only one who's not looking forward to this. Everyone seems happy about fixing the gym for this. I'm such a pathetic Student Council President!_

When she finally sat on her chair in the Student Council Room, her memory flashed back to the day the Principal told her what wanted he wanted before the school year ends…

"_Ayuzawa Kaichou*, I want you to organize a school dance before the year ends. You see, my little daughter asked me why does our school doesn't have any kinds of these events. I told her, 'Before, Seika High was just a school exclusively for boys and there's no need for those events.' But then she asked me, 'But Seika is not anymore an exclusive boys' school…' And that gave me an idea! Of course, this is not going to be useless because this may help recruit future girl students for the school!" the Principal said to Misaki who was standing in front of his table_

"_But Principal, we already organized a Cultural and Sports Festival this year. I already know a number of girls who were interested to attend Seika. Isn't this type of event unnecessary?" Misaki asked as she tried to calm herself with the Principal's sudden decision_

"_Nonsense! I already talked to the teachers and the Board, they think it's a great idea since it's new and well, they want to try it too. I know it's not in the Student Council's budget anymore to organize this since the funds were already used up with those two events, but a fund raiser program has already been organized by our teachers. They're really dedicated and want this event to happen!" the Principal said gleefully_

"_But Principal! The students—" Misaki was cut off by the Principal's stern look on her_

"_No more buts, Kaichou. Forgive me for asking you this on such short notice, but I want to try something out this year. Besides, I trust you enough that you will not fail me... You will organize this for me and the teachers, yes?" the Principal said as he was standing up to look at the window_

"_Hai*, Principal. But may I ask what the theme of this dance is?" Misaki asked, surrendering to the request of the Principal_

"_A masquerade," the Principal said as he looked at Misaki from where he was standing. "The other details are written here if you have any more questions. Of course, this is not only my decision but the whole Board as well." He said while handling the paper that was on his table. "You may now go, lunch break is ending. I expect that you will say this matter on your meeting with the Student Council this afternoon. Thank you for your time, Kaichou."_

She was expecting a negative feedback from the Student Council about this crazy idea that day. She expected them to be hysterical, to be angry to the Principal, but what she didn't expect was the cheerful feedback of everybody in the council, including Kanou.

The details were discussed that day: the gym would be the place where it would be held; the time, it will start on 8pm on the fourth Saturday of the month; the organizers, the clubs, sports clubs included; the dress code, anything to hide one's identity except vulgar and short clothing that reveal almost everything; the security, everyone will get a ticket before the event, no ticket, no entry. Further details were discussed the following days and it was settled that it should be announced to the students immediately. The Principal helped in this case, and organized a school meeting in the gym with whole student body to announce the School Dance and the theme. Of course, Misaki expected them to have a riot at least, as if to pinpoint to the Principal her point. But to her dismay, the students were happy, excited even. The boys were even joyous to her surprise. Though she's happy that everyone seems excited about this, she let out a sigh to the endless possibilities of what may go wrong.

_Ugh. I'm tired. I think I should get a nap. _She thought as she let her eyes drop for a minute while still sitting on her chair. Then suddenly, the door to the Student Council room opened. She suddenly had to urge to open her eyes and see who it is, but she's too tired to do so.

"Pres? You awake?" the voice asked, she immediately know who it is.

"Hm... What is it idiot Usui?" she asked and then opened her eyes. She was suddenly taken back when his face was inches from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Idiot Usui!" She asked while covering her mouth and standing to the next side of the room farthest from him

"Nothing. I was just checking if you got any sleep. And from the looks of your eye bags, I say less than 6 hours." he said while looking at her. "Eh? You think I was going kiss you?" he asked while noting where her hands were and the way she reacted. He smirked at the thought of her panicking despite his innocent act.

"Definitely not! Just because the whole school is speculating whether we're dating for real or not doesn't mean you can—" she stopped her sentence as she realize what she's going to say. "Ugh! Never mind! What do you want?" she said instead

"Well, the usual. I want to know what you're going to wear to the dance." Usui said while picking up her fallen chair

"To be honest, I'm not supposed to wear anything for the dance. I'll be guarding the gates of school to see that no outsiders will intrude the dance." she replied while walking around the room, looking through the window

"What? But Yukimura and Kanou are going. They even have their own dates. Why are you the only one who's not going?" he said approach her to where she stopped

"Because, I allowed them to go. I noticed while we're having meetings on what we're gonna do to the dance that they really want to attend. Besides, I'm the only one who's totally against this thing." she said while turning around, surprised that he's beside her already

"Huh? A girl guarding the whole gates? That sounds so manly considering that you're a girl." he said and looked at her. He hated it when she's acting like that.

She smiled. _Usui is always concerned when I'm acting like this._

"Okay. I'll tell you what. Since you're not going, I'm not going too." he said looking at her sincerely

"What? You don't have to do that! You should attend the dance since it'll be your—" she cut her statement when she thought, _your last event before transferring…_

Sensing what she was going to say, Usui pushed her down where no one could see them from the window and hugged her tightly. Misaki blushed deep red when he suddenly did that. He has to say something to erase that thought for a moment.

"Do you want me to dance with other girls?" he asked as he let go of her and smiled

"…No." she has to admit it at one point. The thought of him dancing with other girls during the dance seems okay to her since she's been protecting those girls ever since she became a President and trusted them that they won't do anything unusual. But she couldn't help herself feeling the same pang in her heart once she saw him dancing with other girls, just like when she saw him talking to Maria-sensei*.

"Haha… You're very honest today, Misa-chan*. But it's the same for me, I don't want other men to dance with you. Especially with San-Shita-kun." He said and touched her cheek.

She blushed again, a deeper shade of red than that a while ago. She was touched that it's the same for him at the same time taken back by his compliment.

"So, I've decided that I'm going to help you with your guarding duties. But as a request from me, you have to at least bring something for the masquerade. Like what you're supposed to wear if you happen to attend." He said, still touching her cheek

"But I told you, I won't attend. Besides, I don't have anything to wear." She replied while tugging at his school polo for balance at her current position.

_My girlfriend, always arguing._ Usui thought and smiled

"Well, we can ask Aoi-kun to let us borrow some of his costumes. I'm sure he'll be happy to lend us some of his works." He said drawing his face to hers

"But—" she was cut off by his kiss. Blushing so hard again, her train of thought was gone once he deepened the kiss. With him, kissing her like this, she seems melting in his arms. She can't think straight. She wants to pull away from his kiss, at the same time wanting it to last for a few minutes.

He removed his lips from hers, noticing her lack of breath. He blushed too at the thought that he's the only one who can see her flustered face. He's the only one who can make her like this. And liked it, he liked that very much.

"I'll be the one asking Aoi. I don't want it to add up with your stress and the things you're supposed to be doing. Besides, I don't have anything to wear too and it'll be much convenient to ask him since I don't want to buy a costume for this. Is that alright?" Usui asked while patting her head.

"Yeah… that's fine…" she replied, still not thinking straight

"Okay. Since there won't be classes tomorrow, in preparation for this, I'll see you in the evening Misa-chan." Usui said while standing up and lending her a hand to stand up.

"Yeah, okay." she said, still feeling light-headed from the kiss. She stands up with her holding his hand and accompanied him to the door of the room.

When they were in front of the door, he opened it and said "Oh, by the way, don't forget to wear the necklace I gave to you, okay?" while holding her hands, he kissed it and said, "See you tomorrow, Misaki."

He left before even Misaki can react to him saying her first name. _Why is it so easy for him to say it?_ She blushed again for the nth time that afternoon.

_Always leaving me in a state of confusion, idiot Usui!_ She wanted to shout at him but instead she wonders if there will be a time wherein she can be comfortable with her saying _Takumi_…

**Vocabulary:**

**Kaichou: President**

**Hai: Yes**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**-chan, -kun, -sama, -san: in Japanese, you can attach these as some sort of respect to the person you are addressing**

**Okay, I admit that this is supposed to be a Oneshot. Sorry, I got carried away. I hope you like it! There will be a next chapter coming up!**

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I updated so late that you want to… er… I don't know. Tell me what you want to do with me you're going to write a review for this chapter, then we'll talk. haha.. Sorry, life caught up with me.**

**I'm somewhat annoyed that my idea happened for the latest chapter of Maid-sama. *sigh anyway, I'm happy for them. Btw, vocabulary words from the previous chapter were used here and new ones have asterisk on them**

**I do not own Maid-sama or Kaichou wa Maid-sama! but I wish, I could have Usui's Miyabigaoka uniform jacket.. *smirk (he looks so HOT!)**

* * *

><p>"Argh! What do you want? Stop staring at me! It's freaking me out!" Aoi said inside Maid Latte's employee room. Aoi was wearing his cross dress clothes with a wig and the theme for today in Maid Latte: scarf day<p>

"I was thinking of how I can properly ask you something. It's a good thing Misa-chan is not here today." Usui said as he was drying the dishes he just washed. Only a few people remained eating and he figured he should start cleaning already.

"How cruel. You're actually happy that your girlfriend is not here?" Aoi said as he sips from his apple juice

"No, I'm feeling the exact opposite. But I should get to the point. You do know why Misa-chan is not here, yes?" Usui said as dries the last plate

"Satsuki-san told to me. She had to make sure the arrangements in your school party are all set for tomorrow so she asked her day off to be transfer today." Aoi replied without looking at Usui as he finishes his juice.

Usui dried his hand with his apron before sitting across Aoi . "That's right. But I have a big favor to ask. Can you let me borrow—" Usui was cut off by the manager saying, "Good work today, Usui-kun!" then she asked, "Eh? What's wrong? You're having a serious talk with Aoi-chan?"

"Not really, Stasuki-san. He was about to ask me a favor." Aoi replied

"Hm? A favor? What for?" Honoka said as she entered the room. "Manager, the last costumers left already. Are we closing up?" Erika said as she entered the room.

"Ah, yes. I'll help you Erika-chan. Honoka-chan, would you mind throwing the trash outside?" Manager said as she readies to help Erika. "Not at all, manager." Honoka replied

"Usui-san, here are the dishes—Oh my! You're done already! Do you me to wash these?" Subaru asked when she saw the cleaning plates neatly kept on the cabinet already.

"No, I'll do it." Usui said as he stands up and Subaru put the dishes in the sink. "So what is it you're asking Aoi-chan for?" Honoka asked Usui as she finished throwing the trash

"Usui? Asking Aoi-chan something?" Subaru asked as sat down after getting some water to drink

"Well, I guess it's better if everyone should hear it. It's not only Aoi-kun that I'm asking a favor for." Usui said as he washes the dishes

When everybody was almost ready leave, they urge Usui to tell them his favor. Aoi couldn't help but wonder what favor he is talking about. _Is he going to borrow my video cam?_ _That is most probable and reasonable favor Usui can ask from me!_ Aoi thought, thinking that whatever the kind of school party that they were holding, Misaki is participating. And he thinks he will borrow it in order to tease Misaki, until she gets embarrassed to death.

"Okay, okay. You do know why Misa-chan is not here today right?" Usui said as all employees, including manager, were all sitting in the chairs of the rounded table. "Hai, manager told us" Erika replied looking at Honoka and Subaru

"The thing is the theme of that school party is a masquerade. So everyone is wearing a costume, to hide their identity." Usui said and he notices that Manager has sparkly eyes already. He smiled, _Goodness, I wonder what Manager is dreaming?_ Then he continues, "Unfortunately, Misaki and I don't have anything to wear for that so I'm asking you Aoi-kun if it's alright to lend us two works of yours." he said, looking at Aoi.

"I know just the thing for Misaki-chi…but for you…" he said, putting his right hand on his chin.

"Anything would be fine." He replied and smiled, "Manager, would you allow me to say my request?" he asked when suddenly Manager Satsuki stands up and races to Usui. She held his hands together and said, "Of course!" then flowers appeared from nowhere and all employees, including Aoi and Usui sweat drops, _Manager is having her Moe moment again!(Moe flowers on the background)_

Usui coughed slightly and said, "Okay. Everyone I would like to ask of you to help…"

* * *

><p>"Kaichou, are you sure you're going to be all right?" Yukimura asked before entering the school grounds. Misaki is standing near the gate where the people entering are lining up.<p>

The committee-in-charge set-up three long tables by the entrance gate. The committee assigned specific people on each table and they check if the person entering has a ticket. If they have a bag, they inspect a bit to make sure they do not possess unnecessary and prohibited things like a dagger, cigarette, shot glasses, etc. They even caught some male students hiding an alcoholic drink in their jacket, in hopes of not letting the committee see. They insisted to the OIC* on letting them off the hook and to not tell to the teachers what they did. But Misaki's death stare frightened them and they quickly gave the drink to the OIC and ran for their lives

"I'll be fine, Yukimura. You should enter the gym now. The party's starting in a few minutes. And I think your date's here." Misaki said looking at the direction of a girl looking for someone. Misaki saw Yukimura asking her out during lunch break last Monday. Yukimura also looked in that direction and wave a little, letting her know he's there. The girl is approaching them when Yukimura turned and face Misaki once again, "But Kaichou…"

"Its fine Yukimura, you can leave Pres to me." Usui said when he arrived at the entrance. Holding a bag, he smiled at Misaki and she blush a little. "Usui-san! Why are not dressed? Are you not going too?" Yukimura asked when he saw him. "I volunteered to the committee my services, right Pres?" he said while smiling amiably. Misaki couldn't look at Usui because she's blushing deep red just remembering what happened in the Student Council room yesterday. She turned her head on the side and looked only at the wall.

"Yukimura-san!" the girl who wear a witch dress and a huge wizard hat said as she approach them

"Takashi-san!" Yukimura said as he holds her hand. "Kaichou, Usui-san, this is Takashi Yuzuki, my…uh…date for tonight." Yukimura said when she was standing on his side. "Takashi-san, this is Ayuzawa Kaichou and Usui-san."

"Douzo yoroshiku*" she said while bowing. "I'm pleased to meet you too." Misaki said as she bows too. "You should both enter now, Yukimura. It's already starting." Misaki said.

Yukimura nodded. "Take care, Kaichou, Usui-san. We'll enter the gym now." He said as he guided Yuzuki in the entrance after they put on their mask. Misaki noted Yukimura's costume: a ring master of a circus

"Why don't you put down your bag? It looks uncomfortable." Misaki said when she calmed down

"Its fine, Pres. Besides, this bag contains something important. I don't want it to—Eh… You're already wearing the necklace." He said as he examined her carefully

Misaki can't help but to blush immediately. She noticed that it the chain suddenly surface in her neck and the heart seems to be visible a little above her uniform.

Usui compresses near her and puts his hand in her ear and whispered "Are you telling the whole school that you belong to someone already?" Misaki blushed deeper and somehow felt hot

"Gah! What are you doing, idiot Usui? To suddenly whisper perverted things in my ear!" she exclaimed before going to the other side of the gate.

_How cute Misaki. You're actually ticklish in your ears._ Usui thought and smiled.

"Good evening, Kaichou, Usui-san." A student wearing white kung fu clothing greeted them before entering. Misaki stared carefully at the man who greeted them, "Kanou! I almost did not recognize you! You- you're wearing contacts!" Misaki greeted him to let her mind off to what just Usui said

"Haha.. you noticed. My date insisted that it's time I try this…" he said while smiling. His phone rang and he opened it, "Forgive me, Kaichou. But my date is already looking for me. I should probably get going now." he said once he kept his phone. Misaki nodded and Kanou left.

At 8:45pm, almost all people where already inside. The OIC of the tickets counted them and less than thirty people have not yet entered the party. Misaki told the committee that they can enter the party now, but they should at least leave 5 students on guard duty at the entrance. She also told them that she'll be walking in the school grounds first then come back again at the entrance. Usui followed her without talking and she hasn't heard a word from him since he whispered in her ear. While walking, Misaki remembered how Sakura and Shizuko looked as they greeted her when they arrived. Sakura was wearing a gothic outfit, complete with deep eyeliner make-up and military boots while Shizuko was wearing traditional Chinese clothing with matching fan and hair bun on the side. "Both of you look beautiful!" she said to them as Sakura held her arms to her. They entered the school and they requested Misaki to join them and have some fun too. She said to them that she has some duties she couldn't simply leave.

While walking in the school grounds, Misaki noticed that Usui is more quiet and looking at his phone constantly. _I wonder if something happened._ Misaki thought as they pass by the building. She noticed some couples doing lovey-dovey stuff. She warned them that this is not the place to be doing these things and they should go back to the gym. They left immediately, feeling embarrassed that the Kaichou saw them.

"What's wrong, Usui?" Misaki asked as they continue to walk the school grounds. She almost holds his hand, completely forgetting that they are in school

"Nothing, Ayuzawa." He said as he continues to walk with her. They were at the pool already and reaching the gym. "Wow, you can hear the music from here. They must be having fun." Misaki said to start an easy conversation. But Usui did not reply, _What is going on with this perverted outer-space human's head?_ She thought

As they were nearing the school gate, they saw a couple of teachers talking to the committee, "Yosh! You're here Ayuzawa Kaichou! Please let us take care of guarding the school grounds. You should have fun! Enjoy your youth, Kaichou!" one of the teachers said to them. The remaining committee left when Misaki and Usui arrived

"Kaji-sensei! What are you—"Misaki said but was cut off by another teacher. "The Principal ordered us to specifically let you enjoy this party you organized. Allow us to do our jobs, Kaichou." The female teacher said to Misaki while holding both of her shoulders and pushing Misaki towards the direction of the gym. Another teacher was pushing Usui too.

"But Akira-sensei—" Misaki said but was interrupted by another teacher, "No more buts, Ayuzawa Kaichou. You should change now and be ready. There is a contest for best costume that only the we teachers know." another teacher said with a wink

Misaki looked at them, bowed and said, "Arigatou gozaimasu* Kaji sensei, Akira-sensei and Yano-sensei!" she looked at Usui to check if he is showing his gratitude. She was glad that he is was also bowing.

Misaki was slowly making her way to the gym when Usui grabbed her arms and said, "Ayuzawa, wait."

"What is it?" Misaki replied somewhat annoyed that Usui did not tell her what's bothering him earlier

"I'm sorry for not answering your question a while ago. But can you do me a big favor? _Funny, that's what I asked to everyone last night. _Usui thought

Thinking that Usui wanted Misaki's help for something she said, "Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to go outside of the school. Your costume… I asked Aoi-kun to bring it here." Usui said and let go of her arm.

"I thought you already had it there." She said, pointing at his bag

"No, it's all mine. I know that it may look somewhat…uncomfortable for me to wear but, trust me. Now, please prepare for the party. I'll see you inside the gym." Usui said while slowly walking to gym.

"Wait! How would you know what I'll look?" Misaki asked as Usui is far away already

Usui smiled lovingly and said, "That's easy! I'll just look for the most beautiful princess inside!" then he disappeared in the direction of the men's room

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary:<strong>

**OIC- officer-in-charge**

**Douzo yoroshiku- pleased to meet you**

**Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you**

**I hope this chapter was good. Last chapter is soon!**

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


End file.
